


On A Different Plane Of Existence

by Bam4Me



Series: Share Your Sleep [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child!Victor, Dream Sharing, F/F, First of a series, Infant!Yuuri, Kid Fic, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates share dreams their entire lives after theyre born till one of them dies, guess who has two moms its victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Victor was a very important little boy, he knew that. The thing he didn't know? There was someone possibly more important than him, TO him. He loved them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, idea, soulmates share dreams. This is the store of how Victor and Yuuri first meet, hours after Yuuri is born. This is going to be the first of an entire series spanning their lives from Yuuri's birth, all the way up through their skating careers. 
> 
> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com

The thing about dreaming, is that it was fast and confusing, and terrifying, and sometimes just plain upsetting.

 

It’s why people without a soulmate don’t like to sleep. It’s why they always prefered the waking hours, when things slowed down to a manageable level, and you could get through them at a slower pace. It’s why having a soulmate was so important, to give you the time.

 

It was easy to tell if a baby didn’t have their soulmate. They never seemed to want to go to bed. Victor hated going to sleep. He thought of it as dying a little. Things get too fast, and he wakes up disoriented and upset in the mornings.

 

He was only four years old when that changed.

 

It wasn’t colourful and loud and confusing today. He appreciated that, because it made doing his colours much harder, when all of them started to blend together.

 

He was sitting in his living room… well, it looked like his living room, but Mama wasn’t here right now, so he was probably dreaming? Anyways, it doesn’t matter. What matters right now, is that he was drawing a poodle, and it was the bestest puppy drawing he’s ever made in his life. He’s sure of it.

 

He was just putting the finishing touches on the grass when he heard the noises. It sounded kinda… squeaky…

 

He looked around, sort of upset. Couldn’t they see he was making a nice picture?  _ Ugh _ . He got up with a little sigh, and left his crayons and papers on the coffee table, looking for the squeaky noises. He couldn’t concentrate when he was curious about something. This was an issue.

 

He left the living room behind, and started going down the hallway towards his bedroom, where he could hear the noises getting louder. There was a room at the end of the hallway that hadn’t been there before. That was where the window was supposed to be. He frowned, and walked towards it, fumbling with the door knob for a few seconds because it was so much higher than him, and pushed the door open, finding inside, a brightly lit room with sky blue walls.

 

It was a nursery. He didn’t know why there was a nursery, it’s not like they had any babies. Mama said Victor was the only baby she needed.

 

This was where the squeaky noises were coming from though. He looked around with a frown, before landing on the crib. Maybe Mama got tired of just Victor and got them another baby?

 

He found a rocking chair near the crib, and used all his strength to pull it closer to the crib, so he could climb up and tell the baby to go away. They didn’t need it, they already have Victor.

 

But, when he climbed up on the chair, and looked down into the crib, the baby was laying there with a scrunched up face, so upset, and suddenly, Victor wasn’t able to yell at him.

 

It was probably a good thing, because he opened up his big eyes, and the next thing out of Victor’s mouth was a squeak of his own. He reached up to cover his mouth, surprised at the noise. The baby was  _ cute _ .

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

The baby didn’t answer, of course. He looked too little to answer. Victor wasn’t fully sure if it was a boy or not, but he  _ seemed _ like a boy? Like… Victor just sorta knows, okay? It’s like his soul was boy coloured, not girl, and Victor knows his colours really well by now. He knows it.

 

“You shouldn’t cry. Babies shouldn’t cry. You’re too cute to cry.”

 

The baby looked at him for a few more seconds, before his lower lip started wobbling again, and Victor frowned. He didn’t know why the baby was crying, but he couldn’t get to him from here.

 

He grabbed the top of the crib bars, ignoring all the warnings his mom used to give him -back before he got his own big boy bed- about not climbing out of cribs. This was different, he thinks, climbing  _ into _ one, not out. Besides, the baby needs him.

 

He let out a little huff of air when he finally got to the bottom of the crib, and gently, so he didn’t smush the baby, got down on the other side of the crib next to him. The baby seemed curious enough to startle into silence at the older boy coming to lay with him, and Victor smiled at him.

 

“That’s much better. You’re so cute and little, you can’t cry, okay? It’s not alright if you cry. I mean… I get that it happens sometimes, I cried when I fell once, but Mama says that when babies cry, it makes her heart hurt. I think it makes mine hurt too, so you can’t cry.”

 

He wasn’t sure if the baby understood him -probably not- but he sighed anyways, wriggling closer so he could cuddle up with the baby. He thinks that will help too.

 

It really did.

 

***

 

“-and, Mama, Mama! He was so little and nice! And he smelled like butter! And I cuddled him and he fell asleep on me! Mama, he was so cute!”

 

Aidel smiled at her little boy who couldn’t even wait to tell his parents about his first meeting with his soulmate till he was finished eating. Neither of his parents could bring themselves to scold him though, giving each other a fond look over their coffee while Victor babbled on happily between them.

 

It had been hard on them at first, to realize that Victor was either older than his soulmate, or his soulmate might not be alive right now, but the two of them couldn’t help the excitement -the  _ tired _ , tired excitement, because their bouncing little boy had decided that four in the morning was a  _ perfect _ time to wake them- at the knowledge that Victor wouldn’t have to sleep without his soulmate any longer.

 

“That’s because he’s your soulmate, sweetheart. He feels just as comfortable around you, as you do him.”

 

Victor vaguely knew that, that this was his soulmate, but having never experienced anything like this before… well, it was a little bit confusing. He nodded thoughtfully, taking another bite of porridge before it could start going cold. Cold food was no fun.

 

“Why did I never see him before now?”

 

There was a pause before he got his answer. “Well, hun, if he’s only a baby now, he might not have been born yet. I was two before I got any dreams.”

 

Victor nodded, humming around his spoon. “Does that mean it’s his birthday?”

 

“It might have been his birthday last night.”

 

Victor nodded, happy with the answer. “We should celebrate. You’ll help me, Mama?”

 

Aidel nodded, happy at the idea. “Of course, malysh.”

 

There was a sigh on the other side of the table, and Victor looked over curiously. “Momma? You okay?”

 

The black haired woman stood up from the table with a stretch and walked around so she could lean down to press a kiss to Victor’s cheek, smiling at the way he happily leaned into her with hands reaching out for a hug. “As much as I love you, and I’m  _ so _ happy for you, malysh, I unfortunately have to go to work.”

 

Victor sighed, used to this at least, happily relaxing into one more snuggle before he rocked back to sit on his legs on the chair, going back to breakfast. “I love you, Momma, lots and lots!”

 

“I love you too.”

 

She went around to the other side of the table, and kissed the last member of their family good bye. “And I love you too, Aidel. I hope this one isn’t too much trouble today.”

 

Aidel leaned up to hug Maria before her wife had to leave for work. “Oh, he’s never too much for me, don’t you worry.”

 

The two of them shared brilliant smiles, both of them just so completely happy for their little boy, almost too much to contain.

 

Things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> iwriteshitficsyoi.tumblr.com


End file.
